organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Zolnerowich
Nikolai Zolnerowich is a supporting character, and the founder and current head of the Zolnerowich Bratva. He is well known for his short temper and often overly violent methods for dealing with his adversaries. History Early Life Nikolai was born in Volgograd in the middle of the Cold War. Growing up up he and his family lived fairly happily yet in low standards. This environment would plant the seeds for his desire to advance his social standing, something not likely in the Communist Soviet Union. As a child he was described as having anger issues, and was known to violently over react when ever someone irritated him. Nikolai spent much of his youth serving in the Soviet army, while not seeing much action he learned many skills that would later benefit his life of crime. Rise of the Tsar In 1991, When the Soviet Union fell, Nikolai returned to his home city and seeing and opportunity to grab power, he started his first criminal activities namely protection rackets with 11 other former soldiers from the army. The protection money was paid not only as protection from other gangs but from Zolnerowich himself self, who's violent tendencies tended to make people fear his retribution for failing to pay or accept his offers. Over the years Nikolai cut throat tactics and quick dealings with rival gangs allowed the gang to dominant the Volgograd criminal underworld and with profits soon began setting up legitimate business in Vologograd's industrial sector in 1999. In the year 2002 Nikolai tried to set up operations in the U.S North East. However other gangs and the authorities made this much harder than he had anticipated. He didn't mange to establish himself in the States until six years later. In early 2012, Nikolai along with his allies attacked the Kingdom of Angels when the Kingdom refused to leave various overseas territories. After forcing the Angels out Nikolai along with his allies and Cedric Krieg Jr. signed a peace treaty, which ended the conflict. In the agreement Nikolai allowed the Kingdom of Angels to stay in Russia under the condition they don't do business. Heading State Side Less than pleased with the growth rate of his operations in the U.S, Nikolai himself moved to the states in early 2014 to take control of U.S operations, leaving Oleg Sokolov in charge of European operations in his absence. Moving with his family, under the pretense of having his children attending a private school in New York City, this effectively functioning as the cover for his presence in the U.S, with most people believing he is simply a wealthy man who built his wealth in industry, rather than the true nefarious nature with which he makes his money. One month after arriving in New York, Nikolai authorized the beginning of operations being set up in Miami Florida, while Nikolai stayed in New York, leaving the small time operations to be set up by several of his men. Personality and Traits Nikolai is a cunning, intelligent and violent man. Nikolai has always had anger issues, but when he started his gang, these previously undesirable trait became beneficial, where is violent polices allowed them to muscle opposition out of there territory. His preferred weapon for dealing with traitors and/or interrogation has always been bludgeoning weapons, and this is where the gang derives it's symbol from. He is however capable on controlling these violent traits when he needs to, especially with his business deals. However he is quick to use violence to achieve his ends and when he does it is often considered excessive. Through his exotic Animal trade Nikolai has developed a fondness for exotic animals, both as pets and as food. He enjoys exotic dishes made from various animals. but he also makes use of his predatory pets, feeding the his enemies to them, with as particular fondness for using hyenas to this end, although sometimes his victims are alive. However in his personal life he is kind, if distant from his family. He keeps them at arms length, even his wife and children, in his attempt to keep them away from his life. While he professes to "enjoy" his work, he doesn't like the idea of his immediate family being involved, is more for there own safety than anything else. When home Nikolai enjoys playing chess with his oldest daughter, and while he has an above average level of skill in the game, he never is never able to beat his daughter on a regular bases, only winning about 25% of the time. Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Founders